


Take My Hand, Let Me Lead You Out Of Hiding [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Moodboards [45]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Knight Steve Rogers, M/M, Mage Tony Stark, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony was perfectly fine living in his castle... until Sir Rogers showed up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: DBO's Moodboards [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250570
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Take My Hand, Let Me Lead You Out Of Hiding [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo Round 3 prompt [ “Magic” [K4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/190217517295/some-very-interesting-prompts)  
> Card Number: 3085

* * *

Tony Stark had hidden himself away after he found his spells and potions where falling into the wrong hands. Not wanting to be the cause of any more harm or have his work stolen, he built his castle and disappeared.

However, there was one flaw to his plan. Sir Steven Rogers, a brave and true hearted knight, kept visiting him for help on his quests. First it was a few spells and potions, then invitations to join. Pepper, his familiar, kept insisting he should go.

So he did. He wonders if it was more trouble then it was worth as he falls for the valiant knight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
